Bully
by chocogreen
Summary: Soulsilvershipping Oneshot: A story about how Lyra and Silver met and how their lives will continue over the years.


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own pokémon or any of these characters. This is just fanmade.**

Soulsilvershipping: Oneshot: Silver's P.O.V.

At the beginning of the story:

Silver – 5  
Lyra – 5

**Bully **

**Somewhere in the park:**

She was playing in the sand when I first saw her and I knew I had found a new victim. Her two goofy pigtails had caught my attention and I was walking up to her. She saw my shoes in front of her and looked up me with a smile. I crossed my arms and looked down at her with an evil grin in my face.

"That's my sand you know."

She shook her head. "This sand is from everyone." Her voice sounded so sweet, it was pathetic.

"It is not." I took a hand full of sand and let it fall on her head. I could see tears welling up in her eyes and she ran away.

"Mommy!" she shouted. And I was pleased, I had scared another child today.

**5 years later at a classroom:**

I walked into the classroom, late as always, and wanted to walk to my seat. To my surprise a girl was sitting in my seat, she would be gone soon enough though.

"That's my seat." She looked up at me and somehow she seemed familiar. Her two goofy pigtails were jumping up and down when she turned her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm just new here." Her voice sounded sweet and she smiled at me. A grin appeared on my face.

"Hey, I know you."

"You do?" she gave me a questioning look and I felt the whole classroom looking at me. It wasn't normal for me to talk to someone, most of the time I was mad at them and they stayed away from me. It surprised me that no one had warned her that she was sitting in my seat.

"Yeah, you're the girl from the sandbox, the one that went screaming for her mommy." Her cheeks turned red and I knew I was right, it was her. Some of the people behind me started to laugh and I turned around to give them a glare. They couldn't laugh at her, only I could. When I turned around she stood in front of me and looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were brown and seemed as if they could look into my soul.

"You're still a bully I see." No one had ever answered me before, and here she stood. I could hear some people starting to laugh again and I turned around.

"Shut up!" The teacher finally looked up from his books and told me to stay calm and sit down. The girl walked to the front of the class and took a seat next to a girl with blue hair.

**3 years later somewhere in New Bark Town:**

"Come on Lyra, hurry up!" I turned around and saw Chris, the blue haired girl, cycling and looking behind her. The girl with her goofy pigtails was following a few meters behind her and suddenly she fell to the ground. Somehow Chris hadn't noticed and just went further to Cherrygrove City. I on the other hand couldn't hold my laughter.

"You're so stupid!" I yelled at the girl. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and somehow I felt sorry for her.

"Shut up, Silver!" Her knees were shaking when she stood up, I could see that her knees were bleeding.

"Hey, do you need some help?" I don't know which one of us was surprised the most. I was never nice to people, why now?

"I'll be fine, thanks." She got back onto her bike and I could see her biting on her lip. It must've really hurt. I laid my hand upon her shoulder.

"Don't be a fool, Lyra." She looked at me with her deep brown eyes and something inside of me snapped, I had to help her, no matter what.

"What are you going to do Silver? Are you going to laugh at me or make sure I'll fall again?" She was mad, and she had the right to be so.

"Just shut up, will you. I'm trying to help." I pulled her of off her bike and laid one of her arms around my shoulder. "We'll go to professor Elm, his house is the closest."

**4 years later at the Olivine Café:**

"Would you like to dance?" Lyra was standing in front of me and held out her hand. I hadn't seen her before, she must've just arrived. I was sitting alone at the bar, like I always did.

"No."

"O come on Silver, what's wrong about a little dance. You're sitting here all alone." Her hand grabbed my arm and she dragged me to the dance floor. A slow song just started but she didn't mind and she laid her arms around my neck. Somehow it felt good, but I wouldn't admit it did. My arms were around her waist and we slowly moved on the rhythm of the music.

"Don't expect me to do this every time you ask me to dance," I said to her. She smiled at me and when her eyes looked into mine I couldn't hold myself together. My grip tightened and our lips finally met. I closed my eyes and suddenly she let go.

"Silver?" when she said my name I opened my eyes again.

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?" The question caught me off guard. Did I like her? Of course I liked her, else I wouldn't have kissed her, would I?

"Yes." She smiled her beautiful smile and kissed me on the lips.

"I like you too," she whispered in my ear.

**Three years later, Silver's bedroom:**

My hands went through her brown hair and a smile crept upon my face. I loved her, and she loved me. A yawn escaped her mouth and she opened her eyes.

"Did I wake you up?" She shook her head and tightened her grip around me. She was lying in my arms, like she did almost every night.

"What time is it?" her voice was still sweet like always but also tired.  
"10 am, do you want to eat breakfast?" She nodded once and let me go, coming closer to my face with hers.

"I want you for breakfast," she whispered right before her lips touched mine.

**4 years later at the Trophy Garden in Sinnoh:**

She was walking towards me in a white wedding dress and I felt like the happiest man alive. This young woman was going to be my wife, and I would never let her go. When she got to the altar, she smiled at me and looked at me with her deep brown eyes. I didn't care about everyone else, looking at us, I wanted to kiss her now. But this was a wedding, I couldn't kiss her until the priest told us we could.

I barely listened to the words he was saying until we got at our vows.  
"Lyra," I began. "I know that I haven't been nice to you all my life. I can remember the first time I saw you, you were playing in the sandbox and I thought you had some goofy pigtails." A few people laughed and then I continued. "I made you cry, and I never want to make you cry again, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you again." I caressed her cheek. "A few years later you sat in my class, at my seat. You do have some nerves you know." Again a few people laughed. "Although you were a new student and didn't knew my reputation, I had no compassion with you, so I told you to move and so you did. That's different now, isn't it? You never do what I ask you to do." A sigh escaped my lips and she smiled at me. "Then your friend over there," I turned to the audience and pointed at Chris, "let you almost bleed to dead and of course I was the hero of the day." Chris stuck her tongue out and I smiled. "And then a few years later you came up to me and asked me to dance. That's the day I admitted that I had fallen in love with you Lyra, and to this day on, I'm still in love with you and I always will be. I silver, take you Lyra, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part."

**2 years later at the hospital:**

I ran to our family and friends. "It's a boy!" I shouted. My mother in law and Chris ran up to me and wanted to see the baby. I went back to the nurse who gave me my son and I hugged him tight to my chest. He was a beautiful boy, he had his mother's hair color and my dark red eyes. He was perfect, my little boy. I would take care of him, no matter what. At that time, I didn't know that a year later I would be promising the same thing to my daughter, with my red hair and her mother's deep brown eyes. She was my little princess.

**30 years later at the park:**

"You can go and play now, Crystal," Lyra said to the little dark haired girl in front of us. She had her grandmother's brown eyes and her father's dark hair. Our daughter had fallen in love with Chris and Ethan's son and soon we were a family. This weekend Crystal would stay over with us. She ran to one of the sandboxes and I laid my hand upon Lyra's. After all these years we were still in love and I couldn't imagine a world without her. We had two beautiful children and three grandchildren. Our son, Gold lived in Sinnoh with his wife and two children, but he visited often.

"It's a beautiful day today, isn't it?" I asked her.

She nodded and looked at me with her deep brown eyes. "Yes, it's good that we took Crystal to the park." I looked over to my granddaughter and a blonde boy was talking to her, arms crossed. Suddenly she ran back to us.

"Grandma!" she shouted. "That boy says the sand is his," tears were falling down her eyes and I looked to Lyra. She knew exactly what I was thinking and she hugged Crystal tight to her.

"Don't let that boy bully you, one day he'll stop, I promise." Her little hand whipped away the tears and she looked at the woman beside me.

"Will he grandma?" Her voice sounded hopeful and I laid my hand upon her shoulder.

"He will," Lyra answered. "Because your grandpa stopped bullying me too."

**End.**


End file.
